Who is this girl?
by BloodyRose2016
Summary: There is a new girl in town, only problem is she doesn't remember her past. With the help of Yugi and friends, can she regain her memories? Rated for language, blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, BloodyRose here! I had another idea to write so here we are! All OC's are mine. They will be introduced as we go. There will be future couples, but for now that is a surprise. The only one I will say right now is Tendershipping. If a couple or new OC is introduced in a chapter I will tell you first. Have fun! Review! And please, no flames!**

**Disclaimer- I only own my OC's and the plot. Nothing else.**

* * *

A girl with softly curled snow white hair sat up with a groan. Putting a hand to her head, she gently put two fingers to her temple only to find a wound there. Her pale fingers were covered with blood. Her crimson eyes narrowed.

'Great job, Amara. What did you get yourself into this time?' She thought to herself. Slowly, she stood up and found herself in an alleyway. Quietly she dusts off her torn black jeans. She stomps her black combat boots to rid them of dirt. Then she dusts off her black one-sleeved shirt. The sleeve has rips in them. On her left shoulder you could see the strap of her black cameo.

"What the hell? Where am I?" she said quietly. Suddenly three guys came up to her.

"What's a little girl like you doing in a part of town like this?" Asked the one, who seemed to be the leader.

"None of your business, so fuck off." Amara growled. She went to push past them but before she got away one grabbed her arm.

"Let me go." She said with a dark tone. The boys laughed.

"This one is a keeper. We should bring her 'home' with us." Said the one to the left. The other two nodded. Slowly the boys closed in on her.

* * *

Walking down the street were Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Malik, Marik, Ishizu, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Tea, and Tristan. Bakura and Malik were bored, but they couldn't cause trouble without angering their hikaris. They could be scary when they wanted to be. Suddenly they heard screaming coming from an alley. Everyone ran and found three gang members beaten to a pulp and a girl with hair similar to Bakura's only curly instead of spikey standing over them. Their eyes widened.

"Take that, you bastards." She said, spitting at the one closest to her. Bakura and Malik saw this and were tempted to laugh at the gang members' misery.

"Are you alright?" asked Ryou when he saw the gash on her head. Amara turned, startled. Then she calmed seeing they were not a threat. At least, not at the moment.

"Yeah. Just a couple scratches. Nothing I can't handle. But I got one question. Where are we?"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"How do you not know where you are?" asked Marik.

Amara shrugged. "All I know is I woke up here and those idiots tried to kidnap and or mug me."

"How about we take you to my grandpa's shop and take a look at your head and go from there?" Asked Yugi. Amara nodded.

"You guys seem decent enough. One wrong move, though, and you will find yourselves hanging by your intestines from a ceiling fan." She warned. Ryou, Yugi, Mokuba, Tea, and Serenity were scared. Seto, Ishizu, Duke, Tristan, Mai, and Joey were freaked out. Bakura, Marik, and Malik had a feeling they would like this girl.

* * *

Once at the game shop Yugi took care of the minor injuries on Amara. They told her their names and where they were. Amara told them all she knew. That consisted of her name, birthday, and that she knew she had a sister, but didn't know her name or what she looked like. All Amara knew about her sister was that they were super close and that she was younger than Amara. By how much, she had no idea.

"Well," said Yami. "We will help you figure out what's going on and get you back to your sister."

"Thanks." Amara mumbled. Earlier, Mokuba, Kaiba, Tristan, Serenity, Joey, Mai, Duke, and Tea left, leaving hikaris and yamis with the new girl.

"Well, that was interesting. Not every day you see a girl like you take down guys of that size." Said Bakura. Amara nodded.

"Where did you learn to fight? I mean, you are so small!" Said Malik. Marik hit him over the head.

"Don't ask her that! She probably knows martial arts." Said Marik in a know-it-all tone.

"Actually, my dad taught me. At least, I think he did. Everyone, I think, says I am just like him. I even look like him." Amara told the Egyptian teen. "He also told me to always carry a knife." She said, pulling out said knife. Yami, Yugi, and Ryou were all shocked. Marik, Malik, and Bakura took a look at the knife.

"That is a good knife, kid." Said Bakura, observing the knife closely.

"Thanks. It was from my dad's friend, I think."

"You know, this might be the start of a beautiful friendship." Malik said as he wrapped his arms around Amara and Bakura. This resulted in both of them elbowing him in the gut to get him off of them. Marik snickered at his yami's misfortune.

"Man, Amara. You act just like Bakura." Said Ryou. Everyone laughed. Amara had a feeling of déjà vu looking at Ryou and Bakura laughing and having fun together. It tugged something in her head, but she couldn't remember it too clearly. It was too vague and blurry.

'Weird. I feel like I met Ryou and Bakura before, but when and how? And wouldn't they remember? Ah well. I'll find out later.' Amara thought to herself. With that the group of seven left to see if they could find anything to trigger Amara's memory.

* * *

**Kinda short. I know. Hope you liked it. Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, BloodyRose here! I had another idea to write so here we are! All OC's are mine. They will be introduced as we go. There will be future couples, but for now that is a surprise. The only one I will say right now is Tendershipping. If a couple or new OC is introduced in a chapter I will tell you first. Have fun! Review! And please, no flames!**

**Couples/OC's- Yusei (Looks like the one from 5D's but isn't him. I have a big plan for this Yusei.) Kyra, Jahlil, Amane, and Keriana.**

**Disclaimer- I only own my OC's and the plot. Nothing else.**

* * *

Amara, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik all walked through town, hoping something would help trigger Amara's memory to help her find out who she was. So far, they got nothing. The hikaris were worried. They didn't want their new friend to live a life wondering about her past. Yami could most likely guess what was going through her mind. He felt the same before they unlocked his memories. They just needed to be patient. He could feel Yugi's worry through their mind link.

{Don't worry, aibou. We will figure this out in time, just like we did with me.}

[I know. I can't help it. She seems so lost.]

{I know. But worrying yourself sick isn't going to help Amara.}

[Alright, Yami.]

With that the gang continued to walk through the city.

Across the street from the seven was another girl with curly white hair. She looked like Amara only with chocolate brown eyes. She wore a pink spaghetti strap shirt under a jean jacket, a pair of jeans, and pink converse. She was looking around desperately for something. When she looked across the street and saw Amara she gasped then quickly made her way over. She couldn't believe she found her.

Amara saw the girl coming to them and told everyone to stop and wait for her. When she approached Ryou bit back a gasp. This girl looked so much like his sister, only older. He didn't know how to react.

"Amara!" The girl shouted. She was about to hug Amara to only be pushed away.

"Who are you?" Amara asked. The girl's eyes began to water.

"No! It can't be true!" She yelled. Luckily no one was around. The strange girl began to cry.

Amara and the others didn't know how to react.

"What do you mean?" Asked Marik.

"Amara isn't from this time! We are supposed to be 20 in the future! The people who did this to her saw her as a threat and erased her memories! When they said this to me I thought they were lying and trying to scare us!" Said the albino girl.

Before they could ask who "us" was, two boys and two girls came running down the sidewalk. One boy had dark navy hair with orange streaks through it. He wore a blue trench coat and black jeans. He also had a pair of worker gloves and black combat boots. His eyes were almost the same shade of navy as his hair. Under his one eye he had an orange tattoo-like mark. The other boy had midnight black hair. His bangs covered his one of his crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. On his feet were a black of black converse. The first girl had brown, slightly wavy, hair that ran past her shoulder blades and the same eyes as the boy, only a more icy color. She had on a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over top. She wore black jeans and a pair of black converse. The last girl had spikey black hair with blonde highlights. It ran to about an inch or more above her shoulders. Her eyes were a stormy blue color. She was wearing a black sleeveless sweater dress. She also had on leggings and a pair of boots. On the laces were two puff balls, one per lace. She also had on fingerless gloves.

"It's true, isn't it?" Asked the first boy.

"It is, Yusei! What are we gonna do!?" Said the hysterical girl. The girl with multi-colored hair came over and calmed her down. The last two looked at each other, unsure of what their next move was to be.

When the girl said Yusei's name, something clicked in Amara's mind. She faintly remembers a romantic relationship with this boy, but it was a secret. Why was it a secret? She recalled all the good times with this Yusei boy. Their first date, their first kiss. Every emotion, every memory, all flowing through her head.

Quickly she asked the others, "What are your names?"

"I'm Kyra." Said the Brunette.

"I am Jahlil." Said the other boy.

"I'm Keriana." Said the girl with two colored hair.

As each person said their name, she remembered more. Keriana and Kyra were two of her best friends. Kyra and Jahlil were twins, Keriana was their cousin. Amara, Kyra, Keriana, and Yusei all were inseparable. Ever since they were kids they had all hung out together. Their parents barely knew what to do with them ever since. Only question was; who was the other girl with white hair? Her voice was familiar, but Amara just couldn't place who she was.

"Can you tell us your name?" Yugi asked kindly. The girl looked up. She then nodded.

"My name is Amane." She said. Ryou and Amara gasped. Then, Amara whispered,

"My sister…"

* * *

**Kinda short. I know. Hope you liked it. Remember to review!**


End file.
